Conventionally, a so-called hybrid vehicle provided with an internal combustion engine and an electric motor (an electric motor and an electric power generator) as power sources is widely known (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-224710). In recent years, a vehicle (hereinafter referred to as “HV-MT vehicle”), which is a hybrid vehicle and is provided with a manual transmission and a friction clutch, has been under development. In this context, “manual transmission” is a transmission (so-called MT) without a torque converter, in which one of a plurality of gear positions is selected based on a shift position of a shift lever operated by a driver. Moreover, the “friction clutch” is a clutch interposed between an output shaft of an internal combustion engine and an input shaft of a manual transmission, and an engaged state of the friction plate changes based on an operation amount of the clutch pedal operated by the driver. Now, a torque of the output shaft of the internal combustion engine is hereinafter referred to as “internal-combustion-engine torque”, and a torque of the output shaft of the electric motor is referred to as “electric-motor torque”.